Studio model
The studio models used for spacecraft in the several Star Trek series and movies were often modified or "kit bashed" to be used again. In some cases the exact same footage of a model would be used an simply referred to as a different ship. There are several possible explanations for similar designs, perhaps shared technology among species, or maybe designs dictated by nature or base technology. Of course, the real reason for so much re-use in Star Trek was the economic limitations of producing a TV series. Edo God The Edo God model from TNG: "Justice" was reused as the Lysian Central Command in TNG: "Conundrum". Image:Edo_god.jpg|As the Edo God Image:LysianCentralCommand.jpg|As the Lysian Central Command Promellian battle cruiser This model was designed and built by Tony Meininger for the movie "Night of the Creeps" but was later used in in TNG: "Booby Trap" as the Promellian battle cruiser. It would later be modified to become the Skrreean ship in DS9: "Sanctuary". And re-colored stock footage of it was re-used for Noggra's ship in DS9: "Sons of Mogh". Image:Cleponji.jpg|As the Promellian battle cruiser SD-103/Sydney Class The model of the short range orbital shuttle SD-103 from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country was substantially modified with Constitution class and Miranda class components to look like a full starship with several decks. The modified model would become the Sydney class [[USS Jenolan|USS Jenolan]] for TNG: "Relics". The [[USS Nash|USS Nash]] that visited Deep Space 9 several times was also a Sydney class ship. Image:SD-103.jpg|The orignal SD-103 Image:Uss_jenolan.jpg|As the Sydney class USS Jenolan Image:Fed_sydney.jpg|As a sydney class (?) Image:Ussnash.jpg|As the Sydney class USS Nash Talarian frieghter Image:Batris.jpg|The orignal model Image:BatrisAft.jpg|The original model aft view Image:Norkova tractored.jpg|As the Norkova (caught in a tractor beam) Image:Xhosa.jpg|As Kassidy Yates' frieghter Xhosa Talarian observation craft The Talarian observation craft model was originaly built for the TNG episode "Suddenly Human" and was based on sketches drawn up by Rick Sternbach. It would later be heavily modified to become the Tamarian starship in TNG: "Darmok". After that, it was futher altered to become the Klaestron starship. In this usage, the entire model was turned upside down and given a blue nacelle glow (versus the formers red glow). The glow would be changed to orange when it was used as the T'Lani munitions cruiser in DS9: "Armageddon Game". It also had two Star Trek: Voyager appearances, the Bothan ship in "Persistence of Vision" and the Drayan ship in "Innocence". Image:TalarianObservationCraft.jpg|The orignal model Image:TamarianStarship1.jpg|As the Tamarian starship Image:Klaestron_starship.jpg|As the Klaestron starship Image:Tlanicruiser-runabout.jpg|As the T'Lani munitions cruiser See also: Talarian observation craft model at ex-astris-scientia.org Talarian warship The forward part of the primary hull for the model of the Talarian warship used in TNG: "Suddenly Human" was constructed from an Imperial Star Destroyer. The remaider of the model remains true to the "Talarian design" found in the similar observation craft. This model would be used for the Lysian destroyer in TNG: "Conundrum", the Frunalian science vessel in DS9: "Emissary", and several other ships throughout the 24th Century based Star Trek series. Image:TalarianWarships.jpg|The original Talarian warships. Image:LysianDestroyerHit.jpg|As the Lysian destroyer (taking a phaser hit). Image:Sherval_Das_docked_at_DS9.jpg|As the Valerian freighter Sherval Das. Footage also used for Boslic freighter. Image:Frunalian_science_vessel.jpg|As a Frunalian science vessel. See also: Talarian warship model at ex-astris-scientia.org Tarellian starship The Tarellian starship (or plague ship), was created for TNG: "Haven". After modifications, it was used as the Zalkonian warship in TNG: "Transfigurations" and the Ktarian starship in TNG: "The Game". It would later be used as the Hunters' starship in DS9: "The Game". Image:TarellianStarshipFore.jpg|Original Tarellian starship model Image:ZalkonianWarship.jpg|As the Zalkonian warship and later reused as the Ktarian starship Image:Hunters_starship_disabling_DS9.jpg|As the Hunter's starship Zibalian freighter This model was built as the Zibalian freighter Jovis for TNG: "The Most Toys". It would later be used as the Kaelon warship in TNG: "Half a Life" and as the Valtese transport in TNG: "The Perfect Mate". Image:Jovis aft.jpg|The original model of the Zibalian freighter Jovis Image:Kaelon warships-galaxy class.jpg|As the Kaelon warship Image:Valtese_transport.jpg|As the Valtese transport See also * AMT Category:Star Trek